malifauxfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Приют Малифо для больных детей (The Malifaux Orphanage for Sick Children)
Суббота, 12 октября Он корчился и извивался как клубок червей в цветочном горшке – голубых сияющих червей, который норовили разбежаться. Другие дети этого боялись. Все плакали, а маленькая Бесс еще и писалась. С самого начала путешествия все жаловались и зажимали носы, а когда кто-то не мог больше этого выдерживать, он садился на холодный металлический пол вагона, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока мы не достигли Разлома. К тому времени все принюхались и вонь пугала нас гораздо меньше, чем светящийся портал. Все остальные – ссыкуны. Разлом был прекрасен. Я рассмотрел его в окно, когда он появился, и наблюдал за ним все то время, пока мы приближались. Потом пути повернули, и мы стали въезжать прямо в него. Теперь я слышал только, как он все громче и громче трещит. Я даже слышал его сквозь плач и крики других детей. Он вызывает ощущение, как перед невероятно сильной бурей. Иногда можно только чувствовать, что он приближается, если вы понимаете. Джошуа говорит, что это тюремный поезд, один из многих, на которых собирают исключительно преступников. Он рассказал, как точно такой же поезд проехал в туннель, ведущий к тюрьме округа Горхэм, и выехал оттуда полный заключенных. Он говорит, что видел, как они тянутся сквозь прутья, словно пытаясь схватить весь солнечный свет и всю свободу, до которых могут дотянуться. Его отец сказал ему, что этих преступников увезут в Малифо, чтобы там отбывать наказание. Но дети вокруг меня не похожи на преступников. Они похожи на глупых испуганных сироток. Единственный настоящий преступник здесь – это я, кажется. Воскресенье, 13 октября Миссис Бирчбак и мистер Гривус встретили нас на станции. У мистера Гривуса с собой была длинная цепь. Сначала я подумал, что он прикует нас к ней, но этого не случилось. Он распутал цепь и растянул ее на всю длину. Затем миссис Бирчбак приказала нам выстроиться в линию вдоль этой цепи, пересчитала нас и провела перекличку, сверившись со своим списком. Пока мы шли до детского дома, мы должны были держаться за цепь, чтобы не потеряться. Мы были похожи на длинную змею, и каждый держался за цепь так, словно от этого зависела наша жизнь. -Не отпускайте цепь, - сказала нам миссис Бирчбак. – Малифо – не место для заблудившихся маленьких детей. Мы прошли через станцию и погрузились в лабиринт узких извилистых улочек. Миссис Бирчбак на своих длинных ногах шагала очень быстро, поэтому самым маленьким приходилось почти что бежать, чтобы поспеть за всеми. Малышка Бесс была передо мной, одной рукой она держалась за цепь, другой ковырялась в носу. Она всегда засовывала туда палец, особенно когда нервничала. В одном месте она запнулась о разбитый булыжник и поранила колено. Те, кто шел перед ней, этого не заметили и продолжили идти дальше, а она тем временем не выпускала цепь из рук. Она была слишком испугана, чтобы отцепиться. Она не хотела потеряться, чтобы Город поглотил ее, так что мы протащили еще за собой некоторое время, пока она не смогла подняться на ноги. После этого она захныкала, и рыдала до самого приюта, даже после того, как мистер Гривус накричал на нее и потребовал, чтобы она замолчала. Вот теперь стало понятно, зачем им нужна цепь. На улицах города царила суета, народ сновал то туда, то сюда. Если бы мы не держались за цепь и не шли в строгом порядке, любой из нас легко был бы отрезан толпой и заблудился бы, а так мы достигли приюта в полном составе и никого не потеряли. "Приют Малифо для больных детей" оказался большим деревянным зданием. Все немного кривое, полно скрипучих досок и выбитых окон, в которых сквозит холодный ветер. Мы все будем спать на матрасах в большой уродливой общей спальне. Я не знаю, почему мы здесь. Только некоторые из нас больны, однако в таком месте, как это, несложно будет что-нибудь подхватить. В колючих покрывалах полно различных насекомых, а Джошуа поймал многоножку и засунул ее в старую флягу. Иногда он вынимает ее оттуда, чтобы попугать девчонок. Он считает себя крутым, но это тяжкое бремя. Я не думаю, что он сделал что-то действительно дурное. В отличие от меня. Я предлагаю развести огонь, чтобы согреться, но другие дети слишком испуганы, чтобы попытаться сделать что-то подобное: -Не будь идиотом, Игги, - говорит мне Джошуа. – Ты спалишь это место до тла. Мне хочется ударить его, когда он обзывает меня тупицей, но тогда возвращается трясучка, и мышцы перестают мне подчиняться, что уж говорить о том, чтобы нанести удар. Я чувствую, что мои руки будто бы в огне. Я нашел оторванную доску, за которой можно прятать этот дневник, чтобы его не украли. Теперь если Бесс перестанет плакать, я смогу немного поспать. Хотелось бы, чтобы она перестала ковыряться в носу. Это отвратительно. Напишу что-нибудь еще завтра. Вторник, 15 Октября Сегодня пришел доктор Лоркус, чтобы поставить нам прививки. Миссис Бирчбак выстроила нас перед дверью в лазарет, и нас вызывали внутрь по одному. Джошуа был первым, он вышел оттуда плача и сжимая руку. Все считали Джошуа крепким парнем, а увидев его таким, перепугались. Бесс, конечно, начала плакать еще задолго до того, как попала внутрь. Один за другим мы входили в кабинет, и у каждого после этого глаза были на мокром месте. Что за слабаки. Когда настала моя очередь, я постарался изобразить скуку на лице, чтобы не показать страха. Доктор Лоркус сидел внутри, облаченный в длинный серый халат. Он выглядит странно. На одном глазу у него какой-то сумасшедший монокль с трубками и проводами. Другой глаз у него словно выпирает из головы, потому что у него нет век. В руке он держал странную штуку. Это была длинная острая игла со стеклянным шаром на одном ее конце, в емкости плескалась подозрительная черная жидкость. Это было похоже на тело паука – луковицеобразная попка, полная яда. -Ну что, сынок, - сказал мне доктор Лоркус, хотя мы оба точно знали, что я не его сын. – Это может быть немного больно, но даст тебе шанс противостоять болезням, поэтому будь паинькой и не двигайся. Мистер Гривус тоже был там. Он схватил меня за руку и держал, пока доктор Лоркус тыкал в меня иглой. Действительно было очень больно, но я не заплакал. Я крепче, чем Джошуа. Я тут самый крутой парень, и я хочу, чтобы все остальные это знали, поэтому из кабинета я вышел с сухими глазами и улыбался, а доктор Лоркус сказал, что я «хороший парень». Что он понимает. Вечером всем было плохо, и нам снились кошмары. Меня разбудили испуганные крики других детей. Даже мне до этого снилось что-то дурное. Поэтому я сейчас и записываю все это, чтобы ничего не забыть. Мне снилось, что я шел по подземному тоннелю, как вдруг кто-то схватил меня сзади, некто темный, сотканный из теней и дыма. Я вырывался, хотел сбежать, но мне не хватило сил. Затем я увидел, как ко мне ползет гигантская крыса. У нее были огромные красные глаза и длинные клыки, с которых стекал черный яд. Она двигалась медленно, но я все равно не смог бы от нее уйти. Она укусила меня за руку, прямо в то место, куда доктор Лоркус сделал укол, а когда я проснулся, это место горело и саднило, а в остальном все было нормально. Четверг, 17 Октября Они держат нас в приюте взаперти, как преступников. Нам не позволяется выходить наружу. Каждый день мистер Гривус отводит нас вниз в мастерскую, где вы проводим целый день, делая крошечные детали для заводных механизмов. Я полагаю, что руки мистер Ривуса слишком большие и грубые для такой работы, поэтому ему нужны маленькие дети. Думаю, именно поэтому он стал управляющим приюта. Никто не знает, что именно мы делаем в мастерской. Каждый из нас делает свою маленькую работу, снова и снова, каждый день, день за днем. Когда конструкция проходит всю процедуру, она оказывается похожей на карманные часы, однако у нее нет ни циферблата, ни стрелок, это просто куча деталей внутри латунного корпуса. На конце конвейера Горд. В его обязанности входит упаковка механизмов в деревянные ящики с опилками, чтобы они не повредились. Мистер Грвус говорит, что это лишь небольшие части механизмов, которые во много раз больше. Он говорит, что заказчики из СГиП платят большие деньги за изготовление этих деталей, однако нам, детям, никаких денег не дают. Нам ни разу не заплатили за работу в подвале. Он говорит, что мы должны быть благодарны за еду, крышу над головой и медицинскую помощь. Еда помои, и черта с два, если их лечение помогает! Некоторым детям становится все хуже и хуже. У Саймона высокая температура, и его постоянно рвет. Он провонял всю спальню. Тобиас ходил к миссис Бирчбак, чтобы пожаловаться на это, но она сказала, чтобы он занимался своими делами. Суббота, 3 Ноября Сегодня они забрали Саймона. Он был бледный, как привидение, и слишком слабый, чтобы стоять. Мистеру Гривусу пришлось вынести его на руках. Никто не знает, куда его забрали, но он все еще здесь, в приюте, потому что когда становится очень тихо, можно услышать, как он где-то плачет и стонет. Чтобы ее напугать, Джошуа сказал Бесс, что это призрак Саймона. Звуки эхом доносятся через решетку в общей спальне. Видимо она ведет к камину, потому что иногда из нее идет дым, а иногда и слабое тепло. Сначала мы решили по очереди спать около нее, но когда я должен был уступить это место следующему, я отказался покинуть место, а все были слишком напуганы, чтобы со мной спорить. Ненавижу холод, а они все слабаки, чтобы бросить мне вызов. В доме становится все холоднее и холоднее, но никто не хочет забирать себе одеяла Саймона, во-первых всем кажется, что к ним могла прицепиться та болезнь, что убила его. Во-вторых – они все в блевотине. У Мики появились признаки болезни. У него пошли большие черные пятна по руке, в которую ставили укол. Некоторые дети начали говорить, что это инъекции доктора Лоркуса вызвали болезнь, но Бенджамин продолжает верить, что они наоборот помогают ей противостоять. Бенджамин очень умный. Он провел в школе времени больше, чем кто-либо из нас, и как правило знает, о чем говорит. Среда, 14 Ноября У меня проблемы. Нет времени писать. Я слышу, как мистер Гривус зовет меня, и он в ярости. Я стащил один из автоматов из подвала. Я взял его из коробки, пока все прибирались. Я хотел разобраться, что это такое, а сейчас, очевидно, мистер Гривус обнаружил пропажу. Другие говорят, что он освежует меня живьем. Может быть, просто стоит сбежать от него, но центральная дверь заперта, а ключ от нее у миссис Бричбарк. Ключ в кармане ее халата, и она носит его все время. Когда она выходит из дома, она запирает нас снаружи. А что если случится пожар? Окна на первом этаже забраны решетками, а окна в общей спальне расположены слишком высоко над землей. Кажется мне пора. Напишу потом, если останусь в живых. Я выжил! Мистер Гривус был зол, но не настолько. По-моему он не настолько жестокий, насколько старается казаться. Я вернул ему механизм, а он отвесил мне несколько тумаков по ушам. Затем по винтовой лестнице он отвел меня вниз, еще ниже, чем мастерская, и вручил мне щетку. Там была чугунная угольная печь, и он заставил меня влезть в дымоход, чтобы его вычистить. Это и было мое наказание. Это была отвратительная грязная работа, и теперь я весь в копоти и нагаре, но я обнаружил одну замечательную вещь: труба разветвляется и ведет в разные части здания, везде заканчиваясь решетками. Кажется, эти решетки и помогают горячему воздуху распространяться по всему дому. Они работают не очень хорошо, но пока я был в трубе, мне удалось заглянуть в разные комнаты: кухню, коридор, кабинет с кучей книг, столовую, нашу вонючую спальню, комнаты миссис Бричбарк и мистера Гривуса. Затем на самом верху я попал в прелестную мансардную спальню. Там я увидел Саймона! Я ударил по решетке и громко позвал его, он даже не шелохнулся. Он выглядел очень плохо. Наверное, он скоро умрет. Пятница, 16 Ноября Есть хорошая, а есть плохая новость. Сначала хорошая! Я разобрался, как открыть решетку дымохода в общей спальне, так что теперь я могу попасть туда, когда захочу. Я просто из любопытства поддел ее ножом для масла, который стащил из столовой. Винты были настолько ржавые, что они рассыпались в красную пыль, и теперь дверь держится только на петлях. Вообще туда страшно идти, потому что видно, как на самом дне в топке горит огонь. Если я упаду, то очень быстро сгорю, хотя попытаться стоит. Я немного потрудился и разобрался, как открывать остальные решетки, так что теперь время от времени можно шнырять на кухню и красть там еду. Иногда я пробираюсь в кабинет, чтобы в одиночестве посидеть в большом кожаном кресле, отдохнуть от вонючей спальни и вечно хнычущих детей. Мне нравится кабинет, его вычурные книжные шкафы и большие напольные часы. Я спрятал этот дневник на одной из полок. Ведь лучше всего спрятать книгу там, где таких книг целая куча. Я сейчас как раз в кабинете, сижу за дубовым письменным столом и ручкой мистера Гривуса делаю записи. Я чувствую себя важной персоной. Если он узнает, то убьет меня, а я не собираюсь попадаться. Я довольно хорошо разобрался, как открыть и закрыть за собой решетку, так что никто не поймет, что я был здесь. А теперь страшная часть. Иногда я проделываю путь до комнаты на чердаке и смотрю на Саймона. Сегодня я видел странную женщину, которая сидела на его кровати. Она была одета в темный плащ, и глаза ее были такие же темные, как ночь. Она мне не понравилась с первого же взгляда. У нее в руках был светящийся голубой камень. Сначала он светил тускло, а внутри его свечения, как мне показалось, плавали тени. Пока я наблюдал, я заметил, как что-то поднялось от тела Саймона и устремилось к камню. Дело было нелегкое. Было видно, что это вытаскивают из него силой, призрачную мерцающую субстанцию, но она продолжала исходить от него, сияя ярко-синим. А камень напитывался этой субстанцией, и его свет становился все ярче и ярче, пока не засиял, как солнце. Когда все закончилось, Саймон больше не дышал. Женщина улыбнулась, но как-то нехорошо, а когда она уходила, она посмотрела в мою сторону, заглянула мне в глаза. Но она не могла меня видеть, я точно знал, что меня не видно. В трубе была кромешная тьма, но, тем не менее, она посмотрела на меня и кивнула, словно сказав: «Ты следующий». Пятница, 23 Ноября Здесь становится все страшнее. Майки и Дафну увели в комнату на чердаке. Я знаю это, потому что видел их там. Приникнув лицом к решетке, я позвал их, чем напугал до полусмерти, однако Дафна узнала мой голос и подошла к решетке: «Как ты пробрался туда?» спросила она, а я сказал, что это совершенно секретная информация. Затем я рассказал ей о той женщине со светящимся камнем, который высосал из Саймона жизнь. «Ты просто хочешь нас напугать», - ответила Дафна. Но я знал, что она поверила. «Я попробую вам помочь», - сказал я ей. – «Я собираюсь вытащить всех нас отсюда». Теперь я точно был обязан выяснить, как это сделать. Понедельник, 26 Ноября Сегодня я снова видел ту леди. Пока мистер Гривус сопровождал нас вниз в мастерскую, женщина в черном ожидала в зале. «О, это наши юные подопечные?» спросила она, увидев, как мистер Гривус выстраивает нас в шеренгу, чтобы женщина могла на нас посмотреть. «Очень приятно с вами познакомиться» - сказала она притворно сладким голоском. «Мисс Дора – наша благодетельница», - сказал мистер Гривус. – «Без нее вы все оказались бы на улице». «Действительно», - сказала она. – «И мы не допустим, чтобы такое произошло с вами, правда, мистер Гривус? Такие детишки, как вы – это настоящее сокровище. Вы можете не осознавать этого, но внутри вас скрыт большой потенциал, который только и ждет, чтобы его реализовали. Не забывайте об этом». Я рассердился. Она что думает, что мы тупые. Она думает, что мы не понимаем, о чем она говорит, но я-то знаю. Вероятно, она собирается прямо сейчас подняться наверх, чтобы высосать своим злым камнем жизнь из Майки и Дафны. Я снова чувствую, как горят мои руки, словно я пытаюсь поймать пламя. Вторник, 27 Ноября Прошлой ночью я снова шмыгнул в дымоход, чтобы подняться в комнату на чердаке. Майки пропал! Осталась только Дафна, очень бледная и слабая. Я погрохотал решеткой и позвал ее по имени, но она даже не проснулась, просто тихо застонала. Ее уже поздно спасать, но я должен рассказать все остальным. Я расскажу все утром, и мы вместе придумаем, как отсюда сбежать. Суббота, 1 Декабря Я напуган и не знаю, что делать. Может быть, записи помогут мне все обдумать и принять решение. Все началось рано утром, когда мистер собрал нас всех в центральном зале. «Скверная болезнь ходит по округе», - сказал он. - «Поэтому на всякий случай доктор Лоркус придет снова, чтобы сделать вам еще одну прививку. Я хочу, чтобы вы предстали перед доктором в лучшем свете». Я почувствовал, как мои руки наливаются жаром, и я начал дрожать. Так всегда происходит, когда я злюсь. Это же случилось в ту ночь, когда погибли мои родители. Я хотел крикнуть всем, чтобы они не позволяли доктору Лоркусу прикасаться к ним. Я хотел бороться, но вместо этого просто стоял там, а мои руки становились все горячее и горячее. Я замер, как маленький ребенок, пока мои товарищи один за другим заходили в лазарет, и выходили оттуда с черной жижей, растекающейся по их венам. Когда пришла моя очередь, мистер Гривус затащил меня в кабинет, пока ухмыляющийся, как маньяк, доктор Лоркус готовил шприц с инъекцией. «Нет», - только и успел крикнуть я. – «Нет, я не хочу этого». «Что ты, Игги», - сказал мистер Гривус, крепко держа мою руку. – «Доктор Лоркус просто сделает так, чтобы ты не заболел, как другие дети». «Туфта» - завопил я. Я чувствовал, как раскаленная ярость выплеснулась из меня, взрываясь подобно бутыли с маслом, брошенной в огонь. - «Он хочет убить нас. Вы хотите убить нас всех». «Придержи его», - сказал доктор Лоркус спокойно и с неизменной ухмылкой, и мистер Гривус схватил мои запястья обеими руками. Пожар начался на кончиках пальцев, однако быстро перекинулся на ладони. Огонь плевался и искрился, а потом поднялся языками пламени, которые не причиняли мне никакой боли. Мои кулаки стали огненными шарами, и я усмехнулся, когда мистер Гривус вскрикнул от боли. Он быстро одернул от меня свои руки. Я чувствовал запах его подгоревшей плоти. «Какого черта!» - воскликнул доктор Лоркус. Он был напуган и схватился за лицо. Я почувствовал, как от внезапно вспыхнувшего жара треснул его монокль, а тело его словно плавилось от прикосновения ко мне. Что-то тяжелое ударило меня в бок. Последнее, что я помнил из этого эпизода – это миссис Бирчбак, сжимающая тяжелую мраморную статую из зала. После этого я надолго провалился в пустоту. Когда я очнулся, то не мог пошевелиться. Было темно, и я подумал, что удар миссис Бирчбак сломал мне спину, и я теперь парализован, но потом я почувствовал прикосновение металлических оков на запястьях и лодыжках. «Миссис Бирчбак сказала, что ты пытался убить доктора Лоркуса», - раздался голос из тесноты. – «Это правда?» «Кто здесь?» - спросил я. – «Где я?» «Это Бесс», - сказал голос. - «Они отвели нас в комнату на чердаке. Здесь приятно. Хорошие кровати, и все остальное. Меня привели сюда, потому что я больна. А тебя привели сюда потому что…» «Бесс, послушай меня», - перебил я ее. – «Мы должны выбраться отсюда. Женщина в черном придет и убьет нас. Нужно бежать». «Что случилось с твоими мамой и папой?» - спросила Бесс. «Что? Ты не слышала мен? У нас нет времени на это. Мы должны бежать», - я попытался вывернуть руки, чтобы освободиться из оков, но они были слишком тесными. «Я слышала, как ты зовешь их во сне», - сказала Бесс. Я услышал ее приближающиеся шаги, потом она села на мою кровать где-то в ногах. - «Я знаю, что такое потерять маму и папу. Моя мама была воровкой. Однажды ее схватила полиция. Вот так я и оказалась здесь». «Бессполезна», - прошептал я. – «Ты просто бесполезная трусишка». – Но как только я это сказал, я почувствовал, как ее пальцы шарят по моему запястью, потом она нащупала металлический штырек и наручники, щелкнув, соскочили. «Мне приходилось вскрывать замки в темноте так же долго, как и ковырять в носу», - сказала Бесс. Я вскочил, смеясь, и обнял ее. Забавно, что я не помнил, обнимал ли меня кто-нибудь раньше, но я знал, как это делается, и это было приятно. Бесс задрожала в моих руках и чуть не упала, когда я ее отпустил. Мои глаза понемногу начали привыкать к темноте. «Ты сможешь открыть эту дверь, чтобы вытащить нас отсюда», - спросил я у Бесс. «Нет. Она запирается снаружи», - ответила она, и ее голос звучал как-то отстраненно, словно она была далеко. «Ничего страшного. Я знаю еще один путь» Это было сложно сделать в темноте, но я исхитрился пододвинуть прикроватную тумбочку к стене и вырвать решетку, приложив немалое усилие. Она с лязгом распахнулась, обдав меня ржавым дождем. «Быстро залезай», - сказал я Бесс. – «Через дымоход мы сможем попасть в любую часть дома». – Но стоило мне это произнести, как за дверью послышался топот ног, голоса, и ключ заскрежетал в замке. Я много думал о подобном моменте. Возможно, мне следовало остаться и вступить в бой, но у меня была лишь секунда на раздумье, а запаниковав, я не смог думать рационально. Я метнулся в трубу и закрыл за собой решетку как раз тогда, когда мистер Гривус ворвался в комнату. У него был фонарь, и от внезапного яркого света я ослеп. «Что это был за шум?» - спросил он. Затем обескураженный и взбешенный он спросил. – «Где Игги? Как он, черт возьми, смог сбежать?» Оказавшись в безопасном мраке дымохода, я улыбался. Но потом я впервые ясно разглядел Бесс, и меня охватил ужас. До этого момента она была всего лишь тенью в темноте, однако при свете фонаря мистера Гривуса мне открылось ужасающее зрелище. Ее глаза и щеки ввалились, а ее тело было покрыто темными зловещими пятнами. Болезнь захватила ее. «Бесс, что случилось с Игги?» - спросил мистер Гривус, но в этот момент она просто хлопнулась на пол. «Миссис Бирчбак», - закричал мистер Гривус. – «Беги за мисс Дорой. Тут одна на последнем издыхании. Она вдвойне заплатит за такое милое юное создание». Я поспешил вниз по трубе, ворвался в общую спальню и разбудил всех, кто спал в этот час. Я поднял их всех, что-то панически бормоча. Я умолял их, угрожал им, пытался вразумить их, но они не слушали. Джошуа сказал, чтобы я перестал всех пугать, а затем я снова почувствовал, как ярость разгорается внутри меня, и меня снова трясет. Мои руки стали горячими. Я думал о том, чтобы поджечь Джошуа, пока он не закричит, но это бы не помогло. Это обратило бы всех детей против меня, поэтому я снова залез в трубу и пришел сюда, в кабинет. И теперь я сижу здесь, слушаю тиканье больших дедушкиных часов и пытаюсь успокоиться. И я не знаю, что мне делать. Я должен что-то сделать. Я должен спасти Бесс. Но как? Или мне просто сбежать? Но и это я тоже не знаю, как сделать. Среда, 11 Декабря Мне нужно многое записать. Я не могу поверить, что мой дневник пережил пожар. Я нашел его под грудой обожженной древесины, которая, возможно, когда-то была часами с маятником. Не знаю, зачем я вернулся на эти руины. Может быть, чтобы вернуться, найти дневник и все это записать. Вот что произошло в тот день. Я забрался в дымоход и стал ждать. Женщина в черном зашла в дом одна. Я слышу, как мистер Гривус и миссис Бирчбак шумят, будят других детей, пытаясь выяснить, куда же я все-таки делся. Джошуа наверняка все обо мне рассказал, как подобает трусу. Ну что теперь о нем беспокоиться. Он получит то, что заслужил. Бесс спала, но веки ее дергались. Женщина в черном положила руку ей на лоб, оттянула веко, чтобы посмотреть на глаза. Она улыбнулась своей отвратительной улыбкой и достала из кармана пальто один из этих светящихся камней. «Недолго осталось, моя красавица», - прошипела она. Я так и не понял, говорила она с Бесс или с камнем. К тому времени я уже не трясся. Все, что я мог чувствовать – это огонь в моих руках и затаенная злоба в моем сердце. Я пнул решетку, сорвав ее с крюка, и с криком повалился в комнату. Мои кулаки превратились в огненные шары, и я бросился на женщину, стараясь достать до нее и почувствовать запах горящей плоти. Но прежде чем я смог до нее дотронуться, она посмотрела на меня. Она не трогала меня, она даже пальцем не шевельнула, чтобы защититься, она просто посмотрела на меня, и замер, как вкопанный. Ее глаза были как зеркала, как масляные лужи. Я видел свое отражение в них, в темноте этих блестящих глаз, и я чувствовал, как меня затягивает в них, словно я тону в глубоком колодце. Я сидел в подвале своего старого дома, дрожа и плача, звал своих родителей. Ответа не было. Меня снова оставили одного, без еды и тепла. Интересно, сколько дней их не будет на этот раз, сколько ночей я проведу запертым в подвале, дрожа от холода и голода. Я нашел спички и старые газеты в шкафу. Я только хотел разжечь немного огня, чтобы согреться… но меня все равно забрали в Малифо, как преступника. Но потом все изменилось, и я увидел, что все было ложью. Я видел правду в отражении глаз мисс Доры, правду, которую всегда старался спрятать от себя. Мои родители пришли домой в ту ночь, провонявшие выпивкой и куревом, и как только я попытался заговорить с ними, отец наорал на меня, а моя мать кинула пустую бутылку мне в голову. Я развел огонь, зная наверняка, что они наверху, зная, что они едва стоят на ногах и не смогут бежать, зная, чем все это кончится. Я чувствовал себя так, словно меня пнули в брюхо. Я согнулся до земли у ее ног, огонь в моих руках затухал. Неожиданно мне стало очень холодно, и я не смог поднять головы. Я ненавидел себя, и эта мысль наполняла меня отвращением. Я свернулся в клубок и заплакал, как младенец. Я знал, что эта женщина надо мной улыбается, но я не мог заставить себя посмотреть на нее, так мне было стыдно. Затем я услышал, как вздохнула Бесс. Это был такой слабый печальный звук, но я знал, что он может стать для нее последним. Наконец я поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как женщина держит над телом Бесс молочно-белый камень, зажатый между большим и указательным пальцами, приготовившись вытянуть из нее остатки жизни. Теперь, когда я не был пойман в ловушку ее взгляда, я почувствовал возвращающееся тепло, но был слишком слаб, чтобы двигаться. Но вдруг задвигалась Бесс с поразительной бешеной энергией. Она ударила по камню, жестко и быстро, словно защелкивая ловушку. Женщина взвизгнула от ужаса, когда камень вылетел из ее рук, пересек всю комнату и с треском приземлился на кривые половицы и укатился под комод, где остановился, наткнувшись на плинтус. Я увидел проблеск улыбки на лице Бесс, а затем увидел, как этот отблеск потух, и понял, что все кончено. Ярость вернулась, еще неистовее, чем когда бы то ни было. Огонь на моих руках вновь вспыхнул, и я прыгнул на женщину, стараясь попасть ей в глаза. Она быстро оправилась от удивления, занеся ногу, чтобы пнуть меняя в грудь, но я слишком много драг провел на школьном дворе, чтобы купиться на этот трюк. В последний момент я увернулся и ударил ее по ногам, вложив в это весь свой вес. Она итак потеряла точку опоры после пинка, а тут ее колени словно подрубило. Пока она боролась, чтобы встать, я послал столб пламени, заставив гореть ее пальто и волосы. Она снова закричала и широко-широко раскрыла глаза. Они стали похожи на гротескные пасти двуротого зверя, который рычал на меня. Я знал, что они пожрут меня, если я посмотрю в эту сторону, но сопротивляться было бесполезно. Я уставился на свое отражение и увидел испуганного, злого ребенка, который смеялся и плакал, пока горела заживо его семья, и этот взгляд старался докопаться до еще одного глубинного воспоминания той ночи, которое я прятал пуще всех других. В ту ночь в доме сгорели не только мои родители. Моя сестра была с ними. Моя невинная сестренка. Ее я тоже убил. Женщина толкнула меня на пол и выбежала из комнаты, ее пальто тлело и дымилось. Спальня была в огне. Пламя моего гнева поглощало шторы и постельное белье, кровать стала погребальным костром для Бесс. Я знал, что она уже мертва, но я должен был приложить все усилия, чтобы вытащить ее из горящей комнаты. В моих пробужденных кошмарах я воспринимал ее, как свою сестру, и мне дается последний шанс спасти ее. Но как только я взял ее, я заметил, как тело ее начало плавиться от моего прикосновения. Мои руки все еще пылали от ярости. Чем больше я пытался ее спасти, тем быстрее она сгорала. Я бросил Бесс и припустил вниз по лестнице вслед за мисс Дорой. Огонь начал расползаться по зданию, полз вверх по стенам, спускался вниз по перилам и пробирался по истлевшим коврам. Когда я проходил мимо общей спальни, я слышал, как звали на помощь другие дети, но дверь была плотно закрыта. Я предоставил их своей собственной судьбе. Я услышал, как что-то обрушилось несколькими этажами выше. Здание начало разрушаться, как только поддерживавшие ее колонны превратились в пепел. Входная дверь была заперта, когда я добрался до нее, но мои руки так полыхали огнем и яростью, что стоило мне схватиться за ручку, как металл оплавился. Я пробил себе путь наружу, на улицу. С тех пор я живу на улицах Малифо. После дня пожара каждый день шел дождь, затяжной холодный дождь, который загоняет бездомных под мосты, в катакомбы и в канализации под городом, но меня согревает моя злость. Если бы не этот дождь, огонь перекинулся бы на другие здания. Я был бы рад. Я был бы счастлив, если бы весь этот город и его обитатели сгорели вместе с миллионами болезней. Женщина в черном все еще следит за мной. Я вижу ее время от времени, притаившуюся в тени, с ее маслянистыми глазами и ее тошнотворной улыбкой. Я не знаю, чего она хочет от меня. Я ее больше не ненавижу. Она жестокая и сложная, как все в этом мире. Я не знаю, почему сегодня я вернулся на обломки Приюта Малифо для больных детей. Может быть, я хотел найти обугленные тела мистера Гривуса и миссис Вирчбак, чтобы найти подтверждение тому, что они погибли в огне. Может быть, я хотел найти кости Бесс, чтобы достойно ее похоронить. Единственной вещью, которую я нашел на обломках, стал мой дневник, моя история, прописанная синими чернилами на закопченных страницах. Записи о моем прошлом, которое отказывается сгорать вместе со всем остальным. (С) Если не указано иное, все оригиналы текстов и изображения на этой странице принадлежат компании Wyrd Unless otherwise stated, all names and images on this site are property of Wyrd Miniatures, LLC. Категория:Рассказы Категория:Буря Теней